Perteneciéndonos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Dentro de su corazón, Tanjiro quiere que Kanao sea suya.


La espalda desnuda de Kanao está contra la pared, las manos fuertes y ásperas de Tanjiro están recorriendo su cintura, su boca que tantos besos le ha regalado a sus labios, van hacia su níveo cuello.

Ella jadea por el éxtasis, su toque quema, sea donde sea toque. Y él la toca por todas partes, ya sea con sus labios o sus manos. El también siente su toque, son suaves como si lo que lo roza fuera las alas de una mariposa, en un tacto que lo hacen estremecerse y desear más.

Se exploran hasta que no quede lugar para explorar, descubriendo lugares y sensaciones hasta su corazón queda satisfecho. Ese que late rápido y ya no aguanta más.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta Tanjiro, para saber si tiene permiso a entrar a su intimidad.

Ella no se hace rogar, no cuando lo desea enseguida. Asiente y le otorga el permiso. Casi al instante, siente que su miembro se introduce en su cálido centro. Los gemidos que la fémina deja salir de su boca fueron una mezcla de dolor y placer.

—Lo siento, ¿Te lastime? —pregunta preocupado el joven ante el sonido que dejó salir de sus rosados y apetitosos labios.

La muchacha niega con la cabeza, es mucho más placer que dolor.

—No, estoy bien —pronuncia—. Ah... Continua...—No obstante, ella es quien comienza mover las caderas para dar el comienzo del sin fin de maravillosas sensaciones, ya no soportando lo que le hace sentir Tanjiro, la persona que no tarda en seguirle el ritmo.

"Tanjiro" "Kanao"

Son nombres que se pronuncian como un mantra. Dichos por su persona amada.

Una y otra vez.

Las mejillas del par están sonrojadas, sus corazones laten rápidamente contra su pecho, el sudor provocado al tener dos cuerpos unidos no tarda en aparecer.

Con desenfrenada pasión, se adentran a un torrente de emociones. Hasta que llegan a la cúspide de placer, gritan y en el final, jadean buscando aire, cayendo rendidos.

Ya separados, Tanjiro la abraza contra su cálido y protector pecho.

—Te amo, Kanao —murmura en sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo, Tanjiro —La chica quien lo ama, más y cada vez más.

El besa la frente de la muchacha y la siente...

—No —deja salir, recriminándose por ese tipo de pensamiento. En una palabra que dice en voz alta y preocupa a Kanao.

—¿No?

Los ojos de Tanjiro se dilatan y se percata de que no lo dijo en su mente como creyó.

—Es que...—hace una pausa y tiene que soltarla, gira y queda recostado mirando el techo, pero enseguida cubre la cara con sus manos, avergonzado por lo que piensa y cada vez parece un hecho—. Es que... —vuelve a repetir—. Tenerte así conmigo, me hace sentir que eres mía —Su cara enrojece y quema del rubor—. Se destapa y la mira seriamente—Pero tú no eres de nadie, eres tuya y de nadie más.

Tanjiro lo creía firmemente, ninguna persona podía ser propiedad de alguien. Kanao no era la excepción, no importa cuánto... Y ahí va a otra vez y siente deseos irremediables de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunta—. ¿No lo desea tu corazón?

Kanao creía que si tu corazón lo deseaba no podía ser malo. Si tus sentimientos que este resguardaba eran buenos.

Él asiente, sin poder dejar salir palabra y expresar lo que sentía cuando la tenía a su lado. El aroma dulce que desprendía y lo volvía loco, haciéndolo perder la razón, deseando que ella piense en él y en nadie más.

—Yo quiero ser tuya.

Sabe que eso es lo que quiere, aunque eso suene mal, quiere ser de él.

—¿Qué? —balbucea el chico. Sus palabras, aunque no deberían, le alegran si oyó lo que creyó.

—Quiero ser tuya —repite en declaración.

Sin embargo lo dicho no lo siente como si se estuviera atando una soga al cuello. Aun sentía la libertad que le otorgo las hermanas Kocho, esa que no comprendía del todo y que pudo entender al fin con Tanjiro, cuando su corazón fue liberado y eligió amarlo libremente al chico.

—Kanao —llama sin dudar, acunando las dos manos de ella con las suyas. —Yo... —inicia Tanjiro, toma aire y deja escapar la declaración que hace sonrojar a la muchacha—: ¡A cambio seré completamente tuyo!

Sus palabras son serias, su tacto es cálido y sus ojos brillantes son honestos. La chica sonríe, feliz de pertenecerse el uno al otro. El chico no evita besar su sonrisa.


End file.
